Lyrics de Las Dos Torres y de El Retorno del Rey
by Elanta
Summary: He incluido ya las letras de la versión extendida de el Retorno como la que se canta en las Casas de Curación y aquellas que no se sabía las letras en élfico como Eowyn contra el Rey Brujo. Las letras de la Banda Sonora de la peli LDT y de ERdR(quenya, si
1. Las Dos Torres

**La Lucha: en Fundaciones de Piedra**  
  
(Quenya)  
_Cuiva Olórin  
Nárendur  
Tira nottolya  
Tulta tuolya  
An mauya mahtie  
Ter oiomornie  
Ter ondicilyar  
Mettanna.  
Nurunna!_  
  
(Inglés)  
Awake Olórin  
Servant of fire  
face your foe  
Summon forth your strength  
For you must fight  
Through endless dark  
Through chasms of stone.  
To the end.  
To the death!  
  
(Español)  
Despierta Olòrin  
Sirviente de la llama  
enfrenta tu enemigo  
Reúne todas tus fuerzas  
porque debes luchar  
a través de la interminable oscuridad  
a través de abismos de roca  
Hasta el final  
¡Hasta la muerte!  


**El Abismo** [Lucha de Gandalf con el Balrog]: en Fundaciones de Piedra  
  
(Lengua Enana)  
_Irkat-lukhud ma  
katabrikihu  
Ulfat-atam ma  
tanakhi uduhu  
bin-nât aznân tarsisi  
  
Bazar udu agânî-furkhîn  
Gurd!  
¡Ma nîd sakhu!  
¡Ma satf unkhai!  
Atkât zatagrafizu  
Zatablugi sulluzu_  
  
(Inglés)  
No shaft of light  
Can breach it  
No breath of air  
Comes from it  
Only an endless dark rises  
Deep from the beginnings  
Of the world.  
Have fear.  
Do not look down  
Nor step too close  
The Silence will take you.  
It will swallow you whole.  
  
(Español)  
Ningún rayo de luz  
puede atravesarlo  
Ningún soplo de aire  
sale de él  
Sólo una oscuridad interminable se alza  
profunda desde los comienzos  
del mundo  
Ten miedo  
No mires abajo  
No te acerques demasiado  
El Silencio te atrapará  
y te tragará entero

**La Caida**: en el Rey del Castillo de Oro  
  
(Inglés Antiguo)  
  
_Hé laered hine rídan  
And wealdan méce  
And standan fæst  
And féond ne forhtian.  
Nú hé sceal leornian  
Thæt hearde sóth:  
Hé raerede his cnapa  
Of cilde tó menn  
Thæt hé his death geséo  
  
Sé féond wæs simble mid heom.  
Sé féond ne recede ege._  
  
(Inglés)  
He taught him to ride,  
To wield a sword.  
To stand strong and  
Show his enemy no fear.  
Now he must learn  
The hard truth.  
That he had brought his boy  
From childhood.  
So that he might face his death  
Like a man.  
The enemy was always with them.  
The enemy did not care about fear.  
  
(Español)  
El le enseñó a montar  
a empuñar una espada  
A plantarse fuerte y  
no mostrar temor.  
Ahora debe aprender  
la dura verdad.  
Que había sacado a su niño  
de la niñez  
para que pudiera enfrentar su muerte  
como un hombre  
El enemigo estuvo siempre entre ellos  
El enemigo no se preocupó del temor.

**Estrella de la Tarde**

_Ú i vethed nâ i onnad. [0.00]_

_Si boe ú-dhanna._

_Ae ú-esteli, esteliach nad._

"Esto no es el final, es el principio.

No puedes vacilar ahora.

Si no puedes tener esperanza en algo."

Coro en Sindarin (simultáneo al Solo)

_Ú i vethed nâ i onnad. [0.00]_

"Esto no es el final, es el principio"

Coro en Sindarin (en solitario)

_Nâ boe ú i. [0.48]_

Es necesario que no lo sea (supongo que se refiere al "final")

II.

Solo en Sindarin

_Estelio han, estelio han, estelio, [1.58]_

_estelio han, estelio veleth._

"Ten esperanza en esto, ten esperanza en esto, esperanza,

Ten esperanza en esto, esperanza en el amor."

Coro en Sindarin (simultáneo al Solo)

_Teliach nad, estelio han. [1.58]_

Tú juegas(?) algo, ten esperanza en esto. 

(Telia= "jugar, tocar"; a mí que me expliquen que quería decir David Salo con esto)

I.

'Not the end [it] is the beginning.

Now it-is-necessary [that] don't-fall

If you don't-trust some-thing.'

'Not the end [it] is the beginning.'

'[It] is necessary don't that.'

II.

'Trust this, trust this, trust

Trust this, trust love.'

You play something, trust this.'

**El Rey**: en el Caballero Blanco  
  
(Inglés antiguo)  
_Lim-strang wæs geboren  
Bearn léod-cyninga  
Magorinc Mearces.  
Bunden in byrde Tó laedenne  
Bunden in lufe Tó thegnunge  
Lang beadugear cyythath  
Líc onginneth búgan.  
Swift déadlic géar Stieppath geond willan.  
Ac éagan gíet lóciath Beorhtre gesihthe.  
Heorte gíet béateth._  
  
(Inglés)  
Strong-limbed he was born  
This son of Kings;  
This warrior of Rohan.  
Bound by birth to lead.  
Bound by love to serve.  
Long years of war begin to show.  
The body has begun to bend.  
Swift mortal years outpace the will.  
But the eyes still watch clear-sighted.  
The great heart is beating still.  
  
(Español)  
Robusto nació  
Este hijo de reyes  
Este guerrero de Rohan  
Ligado por nacimiento a regir  
Ligado por amor a servir  
Largos años de guerra empieza a mostrar  
El cuerpo ha comenzado a encorvar.  
Los breves años de un mortal ceden la voluntad 

pero los ojos todavía observan con vista clara 

El gran corazón todavía late.

**The Missing: en **_Abismo de Helm_  
  
(Inglés Antiguo)  
_Héo naefre wacode dægréd   
Tó bisig mid dægeweorcum   
Ac oft héo wacode sunnanwanung   
Thonne nihtciele créap geond móras   
And on thaere hwíle  
Héo dréga thá losinga  
Ealra thinga the héo forléas.   
Héo swá oft dréag hire sáwle sincende   
Héo ne cúthe hire heortan lust._  
  
(Inglés)  
She never watched  
the morning rising,  
Too busy with the  
days first chores.  
But oft she would watch  
the sun's fading  
As the cold of night crept  
across the moors.  
And in that moment  
She felt the loss  
Of everything that  
Had been missed.  
So used to feeling  
the spirit sink  
She had not felt  
her own heart's wish.  
  
(Español)  
Ella nunca vio  
la mañana al amanecer,  
Demasiado ocupada  
con los primeros quehaceres diarios  
Pero a menudo contemplaba  
cómo se ponía el sol.  
Mientras el frío nocturno se deslizaba  
a través de los páramos.  
Y en ese momento  
echó de menos  
todo aquello que había perdido  
Tan acostumbrada a sentir  
cómo el espíritu se hundía  
No había sentido  
los deseos de su corazón.

**La Llamada** [Théoden se viste para la batalla]: en Abismo de Helm, Cuernavilla y Adelante Eorlingas  
  
(Inglés antiguo)  
_Hwaer cwóm helm? hwaer cwóm byrne?  
Hwaer cwóm feax flówende?  
Hwaer cwóm hand on hearpestrenge?  
Hwær cwóm scír fyyr scínende?  
Hwaer cwóm lencten and hærfest?  
Hwaer cwóm héah corn weaxende?  
Hwá gegaderath wuduréc of  
wealdholte byrnende?  
Oththe gesiehth of gársecge  
thá gear gewendende?_  
  
(Inglés)  
Where is the helm and the hauberk,  
and the bright hair flowing?  
Where is the hand on the harp string,  
and the red fire glowing?  
where is the spring and the harvest  
and the tall corn growing?  
Who shall gather the smoke of  
the dead wood burning?  
Or behold the flowing years  
from the Sea returning?  
  
¿Dónde están el yelmo y el arnés,  
y el brillante pelo ondeando?  
¿Dónde está la mano sobre la cuerda de arpa,  
y el rojo fuego llameando?  
¿dónde están la primavera y la cosecha  
y el alto maiz creciendo?  
¿Quién recogerá el humo de  
los bosques muertos ardiendo?  
¿O contemplaron los años pasados  
desde el Mar volviendo?

**The Mearas: **en Adelante Eorlingas

Solo en Old English (Rohirric)

f_or ðon hé wæs scea hé fæx wæs ford ealra mé du and hé fæx hlá [2.14]_  
  
Coro en Old English (Rohirric) (simultáneo al Solo):  


f_or ðon hé waes Sceadufæx [2.14]  
hláford ealra méara  
_

_'For he was Shadow...., he, ...fax, was ...lord of all hor..., ...dow..., and he, ...fax, lord...'_

'For he was Shadowfax,  
Lord of all Horses.'

"Porque él era Sombragris,

Señor de todos los Caballos"

Es un fragmento de The Mearas de Philippa Boyens:

'In the distance they saw him,  
White sun caught in his mane.  
Logn they called him,  
But he would not come.  
for he was Shadowfax,  
Lord of all Horses.  
And he answered only to one.'

"En la distancia le vieron,

blanco sol atrapado en su crin.

Largo tiempo lo llamaron

pero él no volvió.

Porque él era Sombragris,

Señor de todos los Caballos.

Y él respondió solamente a uno"  


**Aragorn:** en Aliento de Vida

Solo en Sindarin

_Uich gwennen na 'wanath ah na dhín. [0.11]_

_An uich gwennen na ringyrn ambar hen._

_Boe naid bain gwannathar,_

_Boe cuil ban firitha._

_Boe naer gwannathach, [...] [1.33]_

'You are not bound to loss and silence.

For you are not bound to the circles of this world.

All things must pass away,

All life is doomed to fade…

Sorrowing you must go, [and yet you are not without hope].'

"No estás atado a la pérdida y al silencio.

No estás atado a los círculos de este mundo.

Todas las cosas deben morir.

Toda vida está destinada a marchitarse..."

Tristemente debes marchar, [mas no sin esperanza]."

**Lamento por Haldir**: en Isengard Asolada

Pertenece al Namarië de Galadriel en Lórien.

Solo [por Elisabeth Fraser] en Quenya

_Ar sindarnóriello caita mornie,_

_Ar ilye tier unduláve lumbule..._

'And grey-country-from lies darkness,

And all roads down-licked [the] clouds...'

"y la oscuridad que ha venido de un país gris se extiende,

y todos los caminos se han ahogado en sombras..."

**Los Ents: ** en Isengard Asolada  
  
(Sindarin)  
_rithannen i geven  
thangen i harn  
na fennas i daur  
ôl dûr ristannen  
Eryn echuiannen  
i ngelaidh dagrar  
ristar thynd, cúa tawar  
Dambedir enyd i ganed  
Si linna i waew trin ylf  
Isto i dur i chuiyl  
i ngelaidh dagrar_  
  
(Inglés)  
Earth shakes,  
Stone breaks  
The forest is at your door  
The dark sleep is broken  
The woods have awoken  
The trees have gone to war  
Roots rend, wood bends  
The Ents have answered the call  
Through branches now the wind sings  
Feel the power of living things  
The trees have gone to war  
  
(Español)  
Las tierras tiemblan,  
las piedras quiebran,  
El bosque está en tu puerta  
El sueño oscuro se ha acabado  
Los bosques se han despertado  
Los árboles marchan a la guerra  
Las raíces desgarran, las maderas se tensan  
Ents responden a la llamada  
A través de ramas los vientos silban  
Siente el poder de las cosas que viven  
Los árboles marchan a la guerra.

**Entcuentro**  
  
(Sindarin)  
_Naur vi eryn,  
lanc I dalaf  
Mathach vi geven?  
Nostach vi wilith?  
Mâb le i nagor,  
Bâd gurth vi ngalad firiel.  
Dorthach vi mar han?  
Dagrathach go hain?_  
  
(Inglés)  
The woods are burning,  
the ground lies bare  
Do you feel it in the earth?  
Can you smell it in the air?  
The war is upon you,  
Death moves in the fading light.  
Are you part of this world?  
Will you join their fight?  
  
(Español)  
Los bosques arden,  
el suelo yace baldío  
¿Lo sientes en la tierra?  
¿Lo puedes oler en el aire?  
La guerra está sobre vosotros,  
La muerte se mueve en la luz menguante  
¿Sois vosotros parte de este mundo?  
¿Os uniréis a su lucha? 

**Gollum's Song**  
  
_Where once was light  
Now darkness falls  
Where once was love  
Love is no more  
  
Don't say – goodbye  
Don't say – I didn't try  
  
These tears we cry  
Are falling rain  
For all the lies  
You told us  
The hurt, the blame!  
  
And we will weep  
To be so alone  
We are lost!  
We can never go home.  
  
So in the end  
I will be what I will be  
No loyal friend  
Was ever there for me.  
  
Now we say goodbye  
We say you didn't try  
  
These tears you cry  
Have come too late  
Take back the lies  
The hurt, the blame!  
  
And you will weep  
When you face the end alone  
You are lost!  
You can never go home.  
_

Donde una vez había luz , 

ahora cae la oscuridad ; 

donde una vez había amor , 

no habrá más amor.

No digas adiós , 

no digas no lo intentaré. 

Las lágrimas que lloramos , 

es la lluvia que cae ; 

para todas las mentiras , 

tú nos dijiste,

la herida el reproche.

Y lloraremos , 

estamos tan solos , 

estamos perdidos , 

nunca volveremos a casa.

Pero en el final , 

somos lo que somos , 

ningún amigo fiel en mi vida , 

allí para mi.

Ahora decimos adiós , 

decimos no lo intentaré.

Las lágrimas que lloras , 

han venido demasiado tarde ; 

devuelve las mentiras , 

la herida , el reproche; 

y lloraremos , 

cuando te enfrentes al final , 

estás perdido , 

nunca volverás a casa .


	2. El Retorno del Rey

**La Retirada de Osgiliath: en Minas Tirith**

Sindarin

Revaíl vyrn dan mínuíal

ú galad, ú vín anor hen

Cano an dregad

ú natha ored coro: 1.15

Gwanwen ost in giliath coro: 1.18

Dannen Osgiliath coro: 1.30

Alas negras a través de una pálida mañana

no hay más luz, no en este sol.

Llama a retirada

no habrá advertencia.

La ciudadela de las estrellas se ha perdido

Osgiliath ha caído.

**El Jinete Blanco: en Minas Tirith **

Sindarin

Mennen nored dîn choir: 2.15

Gwanwen i 'ûr bân

Sílant calad Dûn solo: 2.02

Tollen Rochon 'Lân

Su (de ellos) raza se extinguió;

Todo el valor se perdió.

Una luz brilló en el Oeste-

El Jinete Blanco había llegado.

**El Último Hijo: en El Senescal de Gondor **

Sindarin

Boe le henio coro: 0.00

E sí car athad yn coro: 0.22

Ane ah a phen coro: 0.44

I ú athelítha. coro: 1.01

Debes entender.

Soporta las obligaciones de dos hijos ahora.

Las suyas propias,

y las del que no volverá.

**La Canción de Pippin**

Home is behind.  
The world ahead,  
And there are many paths to tread  
Thru shadow to the edge of night  
Until the stars are all alight  
Mist and shadows, cloud and shade,  
All shall fade.  
All shall fade.

El hogar quedó atrás

El mundo al frente,

Y hay tantos caminos por andar

Por la sombra al borde de la noche

Hasta que todas las estrellas se iluminen.

Niebla y sombras, nuble y penumbra,

Todo pasará.

Todo pasará.

La versión en castellano, en un intento de rimar lo que se debería haber dejado en inglés subtitulado:

Un mundo hay desde aquí hasta mi hogar,  
Y hay tantas sendas por andar  
la sombra la noche traerá  
y las estrellas la prenderán  
Niebla y sombra, triste anochecer pasarán  
Yo seguro lo he de ver.

**La Estrella de la Tarde: en Crepúsculo y Sombra **

Sindarin

Ngîl cennin eriel vi  
Menel aduial,  
Glingant sui vîr  
Síliel mae.

Ngîl cennin firiel vi  
Menel aduial,  
Dúr, dúr i fuin

Naenol mae.

Vi una resplandeciente estrella alzarse  
en el cielo de la tarde,  
Colgada como una joya,  
brillando suavemente.

Vi apagarse una estrella  
en el cielo de la tarde,  
La oscuridad era demasiado profunda y la luz murió,  
parpadeando suavemente.

**El Don: en Crepúsculo y Sombra **

Sindarin

An i ú nathant

An i naun ului

A chuil, anann cuiannen

A meleth, perónen

Por lo que debió haber sido,  
Por lo que nunca fue.  
Por una vida, por lo vivido  
Por el amor entregado.

**Andúril: en Andúril **

**  
**Sindarin

Elo! Andúril; coro: 0.28

Lach en Annûn coro: 0.36

I chatho asgannen, coro: 0.43

Ad echannen! coro: 1.02

¡Salve! ¡Andúril!

Llama del Oeste.

La espada que estaba quebrada

ha sido reforjada.

**Angmar: en los Campos del Pelennor **

Sindarin

Dollost - dîr cuiol choir: 1.47

ú-'ar nin degi!

Le echelithar aen

Athar fuin ban

Rhaw lîn mannen

Ind tham lîn

Lanc na chen be-thobas.

Anant i vaethor ú-ritha

Hên Rohan

Fim sui anghathel

Bain a goeol.

Na vedui istant

Na vedui cenn

Dîr ú-naun hon...

Vess e tiriant.

Insensato – no ha nacido hombre

Que pueda matarme!

Lejos te llevaré

Más allá de toda oscuridad;

Tu carne devorada;

Tu mente desecada

Desnudo ante el ojo sin párpado.

Pero a pesar de todo el soldado no se movió,

Niño de Rohan,

Delgado cual lámina de acero,

Rubio tan terrible.

Demasiado tarde él lo sabe,

Demasiado tarde ve,

que no es un hombre...

que contemplaba a una mujer.

**Nazgûl: en los Campos del Pelennor **

Sindarin

Ristais dúath

Nerchennin o chuil

Coll am

na waewath goeyl

Tellin i Neder

Gurth renia

Meditha han phan

Meditha ardhon

Fragmentos de sombra

rasgados de la vida

sostenidos en lo alto

por los vientos que caen.

Los Nueve han venido

Muerte alada.

Lo devorarán todo

Devorarán el mundo.

**Las Casas de Curación**

With a sigh, you turn away.

With a deepening heart,

no more words to say.

You will find

that the world has changed

forever.

And the trees are now turning

from green to gold

and the sun is now fading.

I wish i could hold you

closer.

Con un suspiro te alejas

Con el corazón abatido,

sobran las palabras.

Descubrirás

que el mundo ha cambiado

para siempre.

Y los árboles mudarán

verde por dorado

mientras el sol se apaga.

Ojalá pudiera abrazarte

más fuerte.

**El Camino de Dimholt: en Ceniza y Humo ? **

Sindarin

Go vegil tolo hi 1.10 ?

Egor íriel firi 1.17 ?

'Ni men hen ú veth 'war. 1.25 ?

Armaos,

o preparaos para morir.

No hay otro final para este camino.

**El Camino está Cerrado: ? **

Sindarin

Hollen i ven

In gyrth han agorer

a han beriar in gyrth

Hollen i ven.

El camino está cerrado.

Fue hecho por los que están muertos

y la Muerte lo guarda.

El camino está cerrado.

**The Argument: en La Puerta Negra ?**

Sindarin

Caedo, losto. Ú-erin davo.

Amman harthach? Anim únad.

Le tûg nach. O hon ú-wannathon.

Ú-moe le anno nad. Ónen a hon beth nín.

Gurth han ristatha. Ta han narcho Gurth.

Gar vethed e-chúnen, go hon bedithon na meth.

Cae, sueña. / No puedo rendirme.

¿Por qué conservas la esperanza? / Yo no tengo nada.

Eres un insensato. / No le dejaré.

No le debes nada / Le di mi palabra.

La muerte le destruirá / Entonces deja que la muerte lo destruya.

Tiene lo que queda de mi corazón. / Iré con él hasta el fin.

**La Destrucción del Anillo: en El Final de Todas las Cosas**

Sindarin

Mi naurath Orodruin coro: 0.23-0.30

Boe hedi i Vin. coro: 0.31-0.36

Han i vangad i moe ben bango. coro: 0.37

Sin eriol natha tûr în úgarnen coro: 0.00-0.22

Sin eriol um beleg úgannen solo Renée Fleming: 1.09-1.31 coro: 1.59-2.13

Ú cilith 'war solo Renée Fleming: 1.32-1.34

Ú men 'war

Boe vin mebi solo Renée Fleming: 1.35-1.39 coro: 1.50-1.58

Boe vin bango solo Renée Fleming: 1.40-1.44

A los fuegos del Orodruin

el Único debe ser arrojado

Este es el precio que debe ser pagado.

Sólo así su poder será derrotado.

Sólo así su terrible maldad aniquilada.

No hay otra opción,

no hay otro camino.

Uno de vosotros debe tomarlo,

uno debe pagar (sufrir).

**Ni ahora, Ni nunca: en El Final de Todas las Cosas ?**

Sindarin

Dannen le

A ú-erin le regi

Rang ail le iestannen

Lû ail le tegin na hen.

Gwannach o innen ului

Ú lû erui, ului.

Has caído.

Y no puedo rescatarte.

Siempre que diste un paso yo estuve contigo,

cada momento te condujo a esto.

No te olvidaré,

ni ahora, ni nunca.

**Don't Let Go: en El Final de Todas las Cosas ?**

Sindarin

Anírach únad

Egor gurth hen

Han cenin vi chen lín

Egor ú-erin le devi

Tellin men achae

Brennin men anann

Rago! Ú-erich leithio,

Ú-erich o nin gwanno.

No quieres nada más

que esta muerte.

Lo veo en tus ojos.

Pero no puedo dejarte.

Hemos llegado tan lejos

hemos soportado tanto.

¡Aguante! No puede marcharse,

no puede abandonarme.

**La Montaña de Fuego: en El Final de Todas las Cosas**

Sindarin

Nu dalav

Úrui tuiannen na ruith

Leithia Orodruin oe in phan.

Ristannen i geven,

Danna eliad morn.

Si, na vethed coro: 2.17-2.32

Meth i naid bain

I wilith úria

I ardhon ban lacha!

Bajo tierra,

ardiente de ira,

el Orodruin libera toda su ruina.

La tierra se rasga en pedazos,

una lluvia negra cae.

Ha llegado el fin;

el final de todas las cosas.

El aire arde,

¡el mundo está en llamas!

**Las Águilas: en El Final de Todas las Cosas**

Sindarin

Orthannen im vi ól solo: 4.09  
Coll e dû solo: 4.20  
Or hiriath naur solo: 4.24  
Na rovail mae sui 'waew solo: 4.31  
Man prestant i ardhon? solo: 4.39  
Cerithar aen illiad dim úthenin? solo: 4.47

En un sueño me alzaron.

Nacido de la oscuridad,

sobre ríos de fuego.

En alas suaves como el viento.

¿Qué sucede en el mundo?

¿Todas las cosas tristes serán falsas?

**La Coronación de Aragorn: en El Retorno del Rey**

Quenya

Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien 3.46

Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta 3.59

"Del Gran Mar he llegado a la Tierra Media. Y ésta será mi morada, y la de mis descendientes, hasta el fin del mundo", las palabras de Elendil cuado llegó a la Tierra Media luego de la Caída de Númenor, repetidas por Aragorn en su coronación (SdlA 3/VI cap. 5).

**Canción a Tinúviel: en El Retorno del Rey  
**

Sindarin

Tinúviel elvanui 4.41-5.05

Elleth alfirin edhelhael 5.06-5.15

O hon ring finnil fuinui

A renc gelebrin thiliol...

Tinúviel la belleza élfica,

doncella inmortal de sabiduría élfica

lo envolvió con una sombría cabellera

y brazos de plata resplandeciente...

**Los Puertos Grises**

Sindarin

Dartha o nas a thar emyn

Men 'wain egor annon thurin

Ah ae anann erphennin hain

Na vedui cenithon aur wain

I badathon raid yriel

Amrûn n'Anor, Annûn n'Ithil.

Todavía al doblar una esquina puede esperar el camino,

un sendero nuevo o una puerta secreta;

y aunque he pasado por ellos,

un día llegará al fin, cuando

tome las ocultas sendas que llevan

al Oeste de la Luna, al Este del Sol.

**Into the West**

Lay down  
your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling,  
you have come to journey's end.  
Sleep now,  
and dream of the ones who came before.  
They are calling  
from across the distant shore.

Why do weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
all of your fears will pass away,  
safe in my arms  
you're only sleeping.

What can you see  
on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
a pale moon rises --  
The ships have come to carry you home.

Dawn will turn  
to silver glass  
A light on the water  
All souls pass.

Hope fades  
into the world of night  
through shadows falling  
out of memory and time.  
Don't say,  
"We have come now to the end."  
White shores are calling  
you and I will meet again.

And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping.

What can can you see  
on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
a pale moon rises --  
The ships have come to carry you home.

And all will turn  
to silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass

Reposa

tu cabeza dulce y cansada.

La noche cae

has llegado al final del camino.

Duerme ahora

y sueña con los que llegaron antes.

Los que están llamando

desde la orilla distante.

¿Por qué lloras?

¿Qué hacen esas lágrimas en tu rostro?

Pronto verás

como tus miedos pasan,

a salvo entre mis brazos

sólo dormirás.

¿Qué puedes ver

en el horizonte?

¿Por qué las gaviotas blancas claman?

A través del mar

una pálida luna se levanta...

Los barcos han llegado para llevarte a tu hogar.

Amanecerá

como cristal de plata,

una luz sobre las aguas.

Cruzan todas las almas.

La esperanza palidece

en el mundo de la noche

a través de las sombras que caen

fuera de la memoria y el tiempo.

No digas,

"hemos llegado al final".

Blancas costas te llaman

y volveremos a encontrarnos.

Y tú estarás entre mis brazos,

durmiendo.

¿Qué puedes ver

en el horizonte?

¿Por qué las gaviotas blancas claman?

A través del mar una pálida luna se levanta...

Los barcos han llegado para llevarte a tu hogar.

Y todo se volverá como cristal de plata,

una luz sobre las aguas.

Grises naves cruzarán

hacia el Oeste.

Númenna (Into the West en Quenya)

Caita  
carelya ammelda ar moiana.  
Lanta i lómë,  
utúlielyë ranyo mettanna.  
A lorë si,  
ar óla i epë tuller.  
Entë yaitar hrestallo pella.

Ma neyilyë?  
Mallo niër antalyassë?  
Rato cenuvalyë  
sa ilyë caurelyar oäntuvar,  
varna mi inya ranqui.

Man cenilyë  
eccaianna?  
Ma i maiwi ninquë yaitar?  
Arta i Eär  
Isil néca amorta -  
Ciryar utúlier an yulu le márelya.

Rómen ahyuva  
ve hyellë telpina,  
i cála nenissë.  
Ilyë fëar autar.

I Estel vinta  
ambarenna lómëo,  
ter fuini lantala,  
pella enyalië ar lúmë.  
U-queta:  
"Si utúlielwë mettanna".  
Hresta ninquë yáma -  
elyë ar inyë ata ómentuvalwë.

Ar elyë nauva sinomë  
mi inya ranqui.

Man cenilyë  
eccaianna?  
Ma i maiwi ninquë yaitar?  
Arta i Eär  
Isil néca amorta -  
Ciryar utúlier an yulu le márelya.

Ar ilyë ahyuva  
ve hyellë telpina,  
i cála nenissë.  
Ciryar mistë  
autar Númenna.

PD: Bueno, parece que esto se actualiza de Navidad en Navidad. He aquí todas las canciones de El Retorno traduciditas y ordenaditas. Espero que las disfrutéis, yo al menos lo hice con las escenas extendidas y su música (qué lindos se ven Faramir y Eowyn, aunque me sigue faltando el beso).

Mi vida sigue igual de complicada sólo que ahora por ende no tengo ordenador, al menos hasta que los Reyes Majos se dignen a pasar por mi casa a regalarme uno.

Que lo paséis bien estas fiestas si no tengo oportunidad de decíroslo más adelante.

Besotes y abrazos.

Elanta (medioelfa ocupada a tiempo completo)


End file.
